Mainframe systems provide powerful and useful tools for many tasks. However, security considerations often prevent users from performing particular actions. In some instances, such as during off-hours or on a limited basis, users may need additional access to perform these actions. In conventional mainframe systems, users needing additional access may access a trouble ticket system to request such access. The trouble ticket is typically routed to a security administrator and, if the security administrator is willing to provide the additional access, it is up to the security administrator to manually grant the access. After granting the access, the security administrator closes the trouble ticket and lets the user know the access has been granted. Once the user no longer needs the additional access, the security administrator must manually remove the access. This process can be time-intensive (e.g., if a security administrator is not available or due to delays in the trouble ticket system routing) and/or labor-intensive (e.g., trouble ticket system and manual processes).